


Welcome Home

by orphan_account



Category: Shefani
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 03:29:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7151249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a short domestic Shefani fic :) Hope you enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short domestic Shefani fic :) Hope you enjoy.

It had been more then a week since Blake had seen Gwen and the boys. And what a week. He started out at his ranch in Tish for a couple days minding his crops then was off to Nashville for a weeks worth of festivities, most notably the opening of his exhibit at the country music hall of fame. The honor seemed so surreal to him but ever since meeting and falling for Gwen Stefani, he's getting used to expecting the unexpected. After the exhibit opening on Monday there was his performance at the CMT awards and then one last concert before heading back to LA. As much fun the last week had been with old buddies and parties, he couldn't wait to get home, he couldn't wait to get back to her. To say Gwen was bummed when she realized she couldn't be there is an understatement. She literally cried when she broke the news to him feeling like the worlds worst girlfriend for not being in the crowd. Blake simply gave his dimpled smile she's a sucker for, pulled her close onto his lap and dried her tears as he swayed back and forward. 

The morning after his last concert that week he could hardly sleep. He was so anxious to get on the plane back to LA that he called him team and said he was jumping on an earlier flight, unable to wait any longer away from his love. By the time he landed at the private airstrip, it was barely 5 am local time. He hopped into his truck that had been parked there for the past week and made his way to Gwen's house as fast as possible. He hadn't told her he took the earlier flight knowing she'd be asleep so he quietly let himself in with his key. The morning light was barely creeping in through the windows of her home and Blake suddenly realized just how much he had missed this place. Walking through the family room he stopped and took in the completely ordinary scene that he had longed for- the various shoe sizes thrown off by the couch; Kingston's and Zuma's backpacks at the dinner table from where they must have done homework last night; Apollos twenty different pacifiers cleaned and drying by the kitchen sink; Gwen's jacket draped over a bar stool at the kitchen counter with her favorite mug containing red lipstick on the rim next to it. He gave a small smile and suddenly felt so content simply being back in this home that he could have stayed in that moment for another hour. 

Not able to hold out any longer he slowly and quietly made his way down the hall to check in on all the boys. He doesn't remember exactly when he started to do this, but it's something of a habit now. Maybe after watching Gwen do it every time they would come home late after bedtime during Voice tapings? He's not sure. But whatever the reason, it brings peace of mind knowing they are all safe and sound in their beds with him keeping watch. 

After closing Apollos door, he finally retreats to the master suite to find his girl. When he walks in he finds Gwen curled up in a ball, hugging a pillow on Blake's side of the bed while wearing one of his concert tees in his size, making it look more like a dress. His stomach literally dropped as he looked down at her. She looked so peaceful, so beautiful, so perfect. He wasn't ready to wake her yet, he knows how hard she'd been working in rehearsals and from their phone calls all week it sounded like the boys had been a handful. He quietly slipped into the bathroom and changed out of his boots and jeans and into some sleep pants he kept at her house. Then he gently got into bed (on her side since she was on his) under the covers and moved up beside her. Blake knew she would probably wake up any moment but for the time he simply laid next to her inhaling her scent that he's missed so much.

Waking up to kisses on the back of her shoulder from Blake is something of a habit and yet she never grows tired of it. She's clutching the pillow when her eyes shoot open suddenly remembering he's been gone for the past ten days and this isn't any normal morning. Feeling his warmth, she rolls over to suddenly find her cowboy next to her in bed with the biggest smile on his face. God how she's missed those dimples.

"Baby you're back! What are you doing here so early? I would have picked you up!" All of the questions are coming right after another in between frantic kisses, each lasting longer then the one before. 

"I had to get out of Nash, I couldn't wait any longer." His voice got low and a little gravely, something that happened when he was feeling emotional. "God I missed you so much Gwen. You seriously have no idea. All I could think about was getting back to you guys." He says this last part at barely a whisper while their foreheads rested against one another with closed eyes. Maybe it's his sincere words, maybe it's that he's finally here after more then a week of being alone, or maybe it's simply just because she's so in love, but Gwen's eyes start to fill. She doesn't want to draw attention so she quickly brings him in for a kiss. Their kiss deepens as soon as Gwen opens her mouth immediately missing the feel and taste of Blake's tongue. Hovering over her while slowly making out, Blake notices a little quiver in her lip causing him to pull away briefly. 

"What's wrong babe?" He asks while cupping her cheek. 

"Nothing. I'm just so happy you're back. I missed you so much and I felt so bad I couldn't be there with you." 

"Shh babe it's ok, really. You had rehearsals and back to school night and basketball games. Really Gwen it's ok. I'm here now, I'm back." He began kissing her again but he still felt her tense up. "Is something else the matter?" 

"It's just..." She paused trying to find the right words and Blake's heart dropped fearing the worst. "It's just, as happy as I was for you, I guess I got a little insecure at how much fun you seemed to be having back at your old stomping grounds with your old friends. I started wondering if like maybe you were tired of hanging around a mom and bunch of crazy kids all the time and missed that scene. I mean you seemed to do it a lot more before we started dating and I guess I just feel bad that's all." Blake sits up rubbing his hand threw his hair and down the back of his neck as he tries to understand what she's saying. "I'm sorry Blake. I know I sound like super needy and crazy right now, I just get so insecure when you're gone sometimes."

Blake's not upset or angry, nor does he think she's being needy and crazy. He's sad. He's sad that the man before him made her feel like he has more fun without her. He's sad that after almost a year, she still sometimes falls into that hole. And he's sad that he doesn't do a good enough job at letting her know how her and the boys are his entire life now. He slowly takes her hand in his as he leans up against the headboard kissing her palm gently. "Baby do you know what I was thinking about during all the concerts and parties and dinners and photo shoots? I was thinking about everything I was missing back here. I was wondering how Kings book report on Monday went. I was thinking about how many points Zuma made Saturday at his basketball game. I was wondering if Apollo learned how to finally pronounce the "ph" in elephant like we'd been practicing. I was sitting at some fancy luncheon and cocktail party Sunday for the festival and all I wanted to do was be in the kitchen, next to you, helping with Sunday brunch after church with your family. I swear Gwen, if you had any idea how many times I thought of you and having you back in my arms and wanting to fall asleep and wake up next to you you'd think i was the crazy one." Blake paused as he looked down trying to not let Gwen see his eyes pool with tears. She didn't want to bring attention to it so all she did was scoot closer into him and let him finish. "You're right. I did do a lot of that before we started dating. I would go to every party and award show and book tons of concerts. But Gwen, baby, that's only cuz back then, that's all I had. Even though I was married I was so fucking lonely that I had to surround myself with all that craziness. But now, I literally have everything. And it's all under this roof. You and the boys are my everything sweetheart. My everything Gwen. And nothing will ever keep my mind from thinking of you four and nothing will ever, EVER keep me from coming home to you." 

Staring into Blake's glistening baby blue eyes leaves her feeling so full of love and yet so speechless all at the same time that she can do nothing but say "God Blake. I love you so much" and pull him in for a kiss before she sniffles back happy tears. "You're our everything too cowboy. We're lost without you." Blake smiles from ear to ear as he lets a huge sigh of relief from not only hearing Gwen share his feelings but by using the words "our" and "we're" to include the boys as well. Their kissing soon turns into a make out as they slide back down the bed. It's still very early for the kids to be up and they've been away from each other for nearly ten days, so it doesn't take long for the mood to switch from sweet to passionate in their bedroom. 

With one of Blake's hands on Gwen's cheek and the other feeling up her legs under his concert tee, he soon discovers that she's not wearing anything under his tshirt. "Fuck Gwen. You have no idea how hot it is to not only see you in one of my concert tees but to know you're not wearing panties under." Gwen giggles and blushes a little as she covers her face with her hand trying to hide because she truly wasn't trying to be sexy. She just likes wearing his shirts and missed him the night before as she changed for bed. She also missed the feeling of his weight on top of her so as soon as he went back to making out with her she soon opened her legs inviting him to get closer. Taking the hint, he moved gently on top of her, where his erection perfectly rubbed up onto her clit cussing her moan. He began slowly grinding into her as her breathing escalated, neither one breaking their kiss. 

Finally unable to take the barrier between them, Gwen came up from air as she began pulling down his sleep pants with one hand and pulling her oversized tee up above her waist slightly with the other exposing and presenting herself to him. "Show me how much you've missed me cowboy. Please." Not needing any other words to be spoken Blake kissed her, except this time with more purpose. Their kisses are full of tongue and longing as they quickly get his pants all the way off and line up his cock. Blake slows down a little just before entering her. He knows they have to be somewhat quiet with the kids down the hall so he can't get out all of his sexual frustration in this one morning. He's ok with that though, he knows they'll be plenty of time to make her scream freely when they're at school. For now it's just simply making love to his future wife and that's everything he needs in this moment. 

Blake slowly enters her mid-kiss causing her to gasp into his mouth. Gwen will never get over how perfectly he fits inside of her, hitting every spot, including some she never knew existed. He slowly begins to move in and out of her, making her more wet by the second. "God Gwen you are so tight. Are you trying to kill me?" He says with a coy smile while trying to concentrate on breathing.

"See what happens when you leave me for a week" she barely managed to say with her eyes closed in between kisses. Just then he thrusts deep into her causing her to throw her head back releasing a deep moan into the pillow. Satisfied with himself after her reaction, he continues to thrust deeper and slower. He can tell it's causing her to lose her mind as she becomes totally wrecked underneath him. Their kissing has yet to stop which is Gwen's favorite way to make love. It makes her feel connected to him the entire time, something that lacked in her previous partners. Suddenly the head of Blake's cock finds that spot that makes her gasp and tense up. Always attentive to Gwen's pleasures, Blake goes for it again. 

"Right there babe? Does that feel good?" 

Unable to separate her lips, Gwen just sighs a "Mmhmmm" into his mouth as he continues to thrust into her G spot. Getting closer and closer to the edge she wraps herself around his body clinging for dear life as he makes her come. For the first time she pulls her lips away from his and screams into the crook of his neck praying this muffled the noise from her sleeping children. The feeling of her tight, wet walls clamping down on his cock during her orgasm causes him to spill into her as he holds back his own noises. She slowly grinds into him until his aftershocks are gone and she feels him softening inside of her. Still loving his weight on top, Gwen keeps her arms around his waist in a somewhat possessive manner that Blake actually loves. 

Each containing that post sex glow, Gwen smiles up at him with her heartbreak eyes. "Hi." She says in that little girlish voice that makes him want to propose right that minute every time. 

"Hey you." He responds while kissing her nose. "I love welcome home sex." Gwen giggles and smiles because she's feeling the same way but also because she loves it when he mentions this place as his home. "One week is way too long cowboy." 

 

A few hours later Gwen wakes up for the second time that morning. Except this time, she knows she has to get up. The boys are probably already awake and hungry and it's a matter of seconds before Apollos baby monitor starts lighting up. She gently slides out of Blake's arms immediately missing his warmth as she puts on her robe. She can tell by his breathing that he's out cold. Considering the week he's had, his early flight, and their morning sex, she realizes how exhausted he must be so she doesn't wake him and let's him sleep as she make her way into her baby boys nursery. 

Gwen finds her youngest starting to stir in his bed as she opens the door and as soon as his sleepy eyes meet hers his little arms reach out causing her heart to ache with so much love every time. She quickly changes him while making him giggle and singing songs before carrying him into the kitchen where she hears her other two watching cartoons. 

"Moms up! Can we have waffles?!?" Zuma shouts

"Shhh. Good morning my angels. Are you guys ready for breakfast?" She sets Apollo down in his high chair while she opens the fridge to see what's available to cook.

Suddenly a mans voice comes out from behind causing her to jump and nearly scream "I'm starving." 

"Blake! You're back!" Both boys shouted running to him as he picked them up and messed with their hair. 

"Of course I'm back. Think I'd miss your Momma's waffles again? Besides I missed you rascals too much." After setting them down on the couch he makes his way to kiss the top of Apollos curly haired head and then over to Gwen in the kitchen where he gives a long kiss on her forehead while she pours him some coffee. 

"Are you sure you don't want to sleep some more babe? You must be exhausted." Gwen feels a little guilty but she desperately wants him to stay right in this room. 

"Nah I'm fine. Besides I feel like I've already missed out on enough.... Alright boys, tell me everything that happened while I was gone. Don't leave out anything." As the boys sit up at the kitchen counter and rattle off every detail of the week, Blake moves effortlessly through the kitchen as he helps Gwen make breakfast. Every now and then he walks behind her putting his hand on her hip causing her heart to skip and then he'd catch her smile that smile at him causing his to beat faster in return. 

About twenty minutes later all three boys are shoveling food into their mouths as Gwen and Blake watch contently from the kitchen. Blake's leaning against the counter and Gwen's then leaning into Blake, resting the back of her head on his chest. As he bends his head down to kiss the top of her shoulder, he whispers into her ear.

"You're right. A week is way too long."


End file.
